Mi primer amor
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Ezra y Sabine ¿llegaran a ser novios?


Mi primer amor

Esta historia se la dedico a "Ezrabine", la pareja de jóvenes rebeldes

"Ezra y Sabine"

-Ven aquí niño- Grito Zeb mientras perseguía a Ezra hasta la cabina del piloto, porque el chico le dejo caer un balde de agua con ayuda de la fuerza- Te voy a matar

-Primero debes atraparme-Dijo Ezra cuando se encontraba en las escaleras a la zona de carga, y con un gesto confía do y presumido bajo rápidamente

Al estar en el suelo comenzó a correr sin perder de vista las escaleras, por lo que choco con alguien

-Oye Ezra fíjate por don…de…-Sabine no logro terminar la frase al notar como estaba tirada en el piso

Sabine estaba en el suelo boca arriba, con las piernas separadas y rodillas flexionadas, sobre ella se encontraba Ezra con las piernas juntas, las cuales pasaban en medio de las de Sabine, el cuerpo del chico estaba levemente sobre el de Sabine. Por el ruido que se produjo cuando los chicos cayeron, a la zona de cargas llegaron Kanan y Hera

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí¡?-Dijo el jedi con voz firme

Los dos adolescentes se asustaron, pero Ezra fue el primero en reaccionar, el chico salto y se convirtió en el centro de atención, Sabine permanecía en el piso con sus mejillas ruborizadas, Ezra sentía como su cara se ponía roja por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y salió del lugar, Hera se acercó a Sabine y le extendió la mano frente a ella, la mandaloriana se levantó, Hera coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica apenada

-¿Estas bien?-Hera

-Si…-Sabine

-Ven vamos a tu cuarto-Hera le indico a Sabine que se adelantara y al jedi con una mirada le señalo que fuera con su padawan

Kanan fue al cuarto de Ezra, este se encontraba cerrado con llave, era obvio que en chico estaba adentro, el jedi toco la puerta esperando que su alumno le abriera inmediatamente

-¡VETE¡- Grito Ezra desde el otro lado de la puerta

El jedi de ojos verdes uso la fuerza para abrir la puerta, lo logro rápidamente sin problema alguno, al entrar la puerta se cerró detrás de él, lo primero que vio fue al niño sentado en su cama, encogido con la cara en las rodillas

-¿Qué ocurrió haya abajo?-Kanan

Ezra levanto la mirada y dejo a la vista su cara roja, era tan divertido que Kanan se comenzó a carcajear

-Cállate no es gracioso-Ezra

-Ho vamos Ezra deberías ver tu cara-Dijo Kanan entre risas mientras Ezra colocaba nuevamente su cara en sus piernas- pero en serio ¿Qué paso?

-Me tropecé con Sabine y como me fui corriendo supongo que ahora piensa que soy un estúpido… apenas debe saber que existo-Ezra

-Ella sabe que existes- Kanan

-¡Si¡ pero no de la forma en que yo quiero- Ezra

-Todos sabemos que te gusta, además solo debes ir y decirle-Kanan imito la voz del padawan – "oye Sabine me gustas y mucho"

-En primera yo no hablo así en segunda decirle eso es una pésima idea y en tercera… ¡TODA LA GALAXIA SABE QUE ME GUSTA¡ menos ella… es como cuando tú y Hera se abrazaron todos sabíamos que Hera quería un beso no un regaño y un abrazo-Ezra

-Primero me duele escucharlo y en segunda estas solo en el barco del amor no comprendo lo que me dices-Kanan salió y Ezra se quedó solo

"¿Me sorprende tu estupidez?... no la verdad no, es divertido ver tu roja cara"-Voz de Aria

-¿Qué supones tu que haga yo? Sabine de seguro está enojada conmigo-Dijo Ezra en voz alta parecía un loco

"Dejara de estarlo si sabes cómo disculparte, cierra los ojos"-Aria

(Plano espiritual)

Ezra cerró los ojos y de cierta manera se transportó fuera de su cuerpo, a su lado vio flotando a Aria, por cómo se veía todo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en el plano espiritual

-Ahora que sabes entrar al plano espiritual será muy fácil la próxima vez que lo agás, tu cuerpo entrara en un sueño profundo una meditación extrema-Aria

-De lujo primero me tropiezo con Sabine y ahora mi hermana menor me sermonea en temas jedi… es un mal día…-Ezra

-Y apenas van a ser las 12-Aria

-Si tienes razón ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-Ezra

-En primera yo no te traje tu viniste y en segunda quiero que vas algo-Aria

Los dos jóvenes padawan parecían fantasmas, bajaron al piso, Aria llevo a Ezra al cuarto de Sabine, entraron atravesando la puerta cerrada y vieron a Sabine hablando con Hera

-No me molesta que nos tropezáramos pero pudo haber hecho algo mejor que salir corriendo-Sabine

(En la realidad)

Ezra despertó de golpe del plano espiritual

"Ya sabes que hacer"-Aria

-Si tienes razón- Ezra

El chico se levantó, camino a la puerta de la habitación de Sabine, el chico iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo

"No te eches para atrás ahora ya hazlo"-Aria

-Que chismosa-Dijo Ezra en voz baja

El niño toco la puerta y Sabine abrió

-Ho ho la Sabine yo yo ha me top trope tropecé con contrigo digo contigo en la mañana no no yo no quería que chocáramos y lo lo ha…-Ezra tartamudeaba su disculpa

-Disculpa aceptada no hay problema-Interrumpió Sabine, cerró la puerta, Ezra se quedó en el pasillo

"Supongo que ahora dirás… gracias"-Aria

-Gracias de verdad me ayudaste- Ezra dijo eso en voz alta y luego en voz baja- te quiero aria

En eso paso detrás de el Kanan, le pasó la mano por el pelo y le dijo

-De nada sabía que si se lo decías te sentirías mejor-Kanan

-Tú no me ayudaste en nada- Reclamo Ezra mientras se iba a su cuarto


End file.
